The Incredible Fluggerbutter
by fanfic trap
Summary: Rancis gets exposed to gamma radiation and he has been working his whole life to find and create a cure before he loses his anger and turns into a huge, green, rage monster. So, when you read this, don't get Rancis angry. You won't like him when he's angry. (Parody of the 2008 film, The Incredible Hulk)
1. A Day in Brazil

_Chapter 1: A Day in Brazil_

_**(Flashback)**_

_They all walk outside of the castle and outside of the castle was the racers, Sour Bill, Wynchel, Duncan, and the C.L.A.W team. They all had their memories back and the racers and Sour Bill were looking at Vanellope in confusion._

_"Now I remember" said Sour Bill as he and Kyle walks towards Vanellope. "All hail, the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush, Princess Vanellope"_

_"Dammmmmmn" said Kyle, Sulley, Tate, Craig, Tweek, Shinigamilover2, and Fanfic trap_

_The racers gasped in shock, now they remember who Vanellope really is._

_"I remember now, she's our princess" said Taffyta_

_"Oh shit, that is correcto" said Candlehead_

_"We are so sorry about the way we all treated you" said Taffyta_

_"Yeah, those were, uh, jokes" said Rancis_

_"I was just doing what Taffyta told me to do!" said Candlehead_

_"Shut up, shut up" Vanellope replied. "As your merciful princess, I hereby decree that everyone who was ever mean to me shall be . . . executed"_

_The racers couldn't believe what Vanellope had said. They began to beg for mercy and got on their knees as they cry._

_Fanfic trap, Brigitte, and Ginger were enjoying this because they think that the execution is gonna be like The Purge and Fanfic trap was video recording through his Sony 4K camcorder._

_"I'm just messing with all of ya" said Vanellope. "Stop crying, Lady Gaga Jr."_

_"I'm trying" said Taffyta. "It won't stop"_

_"So, this is the really you" said Kyle as Vanellope turned around to face him and their friends. "You're a princess"_

_"Come on, Kyle, what are ya, nuts?" said Vanellope. "Come on. "This isn't me". Vanellope glitched out of the princess dress and back to her gray hooded sweater and tight jeans. "This is me. And look, the code may say I'm a princess but I have a superpower that I can go anywhere. And let me tell you about it so far. Coffee in Paris, surfed the Maldives, took a little nap on Kilimanjaro. Oh, yeah, I got digits from this Polish chick in Rio. And then I jumped back for the final quarter of the N.B.A. finals, courtside of course. And that was all before lunch. I could go on, but all I'm saying is, I'm standing on top of the world"_

_"Wait" said Fanfic trap. "Did you just quote Hayden Christensen as David Rice from the 2008 film Jumper?"_

_"I love that movie" said Vanellope_

_"That movie was awesome" said Kyle_

_"Pardon me for asking" said Wynchel. "But without a leader, who's gonna lead us"_

_"Well, I'm pretty sure it ain't me" said Vanellope. "Like before I met Kyle, I promise and vowed myself that I well never, for the rest of my life, forgive all of you! I got new friends who appreciate me for me. So see ya, fuckers!"_

_Kyle, Vanellope, Charlie, Carrie, Sulley, Edith, Craig, Tate, Margo, Agnes, Tweek, Fanfic trap, Brigitte, Ginger, and Shinigamilover2 started running to Diet Cola Mountain. Once they got to Diet Cola Mountain, they got on the school bus. Kyle was driving and went through the portal._

_**(End of Flashback)**_

Rancis quickly placed his hand on a metronome to stop ticking and staring sweating. He's been living in Brazil for quite a while for some reason. He's been going into training so he can control his anger and pulse. Even though it was a little rough.

* * *

><p>Rancis is now working at a soda factory. As he was working, his boss called him for help. Rancis got up to the control panel and the control panel was short-circuiting. He twisted some wires on it and placed it back. He activated the panel and the conveyer belt was working.<p>

"I can make it work for a while but you need . . . Uma nova fábrica" said Rancis

As he was putting it back, Rancis accidently cuts his finger and a drop of his blood fell out and landed on the conveyer belt.

"No, no, no" Rancis said. "Shut that off! Turn that off!"

As Rancis was running, someone turned off the conveyer belt and the conveyer belt stopped. Rancis sees the drop of blood and wipes it off with a cloth. Then, he squirts some Neosporin.

"Alright" said Rancis

The conveyer belt turn on again as Rancis got back to work. But did he know is that some of his blood was inside one of the empty bottles. All of the bottles were filled up with sodas and they were all shipped to the USA.

_**(10 minutes later)**_

Rancis was walking to his place from work. But first he needed to stop at shop. A friend of his gave Rancis the flower he needed.

"Ah, yes" said Rancis. "Obrigado"

Rancis ran back to his place. He got on his computer and starting to chat with Mr. Blue as Mr. Resse

**Mr. Blue: Why, hello, Mr. Resse. Long time, no see.**

**Mr. Resse: Great news. I've found it.**

**Mr. Blue: At long last. Be sure to use a high dose. Good luck!**

Rancis got to work on the flower. He cut it into small pieces and mixed it with some ingredients. For twenty minutes, he's been working on that antidote. Then, he pricked his finger and a bit of blood came out. He spreads his blood on a clear, plastic stick and pours a tiny bit of the antidote on the blood and then places it underneath a microscope.

In the microscope, Rancis sees the antidote taking over thw blood cells and turning them to normal. But somehow, the blood cells were turning green and broke the lenes.

**Mr. Resse: Another failure**

**Mr. Blue: How much did you use?**

**Mr. Resse: All of it**

**Mr. Blue: Then it's time to meet**

**Mr. Resse: Not safe**

**Mr. Blue: Living with GAMMA poising is not safe. Send me a blood sample.**

Rancis begins taking out his blood with a needle and squeezes it out inside a small tube. He covers the tube and places it inside a shipping box.

Rancis is at a post office, writing down the address and putting stamps on the package. Then, the package is then shipped off.


	2. Big Mistake

_Chapter 2: Big Mistake_

In Arlington County, Virginia and at the Pentagon, General Thunderbolt Ross was working and someone came and gave Ross a file.

"Here's something a bit more interesting. It's a possible gamma sickness. Milwaukee. A man drank one of those guarana sodas. Guess it had a little more kick than he was looking for"

"Where was that bottle?" said Ross

"Porto Verde, Brazil"

"Have our men to look for a caucasian boy at that bottling plant. Tell them no contact. If he even sees them, he's gone"

* * *

><p>A bunch of men gather up to the planes. A helicopter comes by, landing on the base.<p>

"Who do we got?" Ross asked

"Emil Blonsky. Born in Russia, raised in England. And on loan to SOCOM from the Royal Marines"

Blonsky got off from the helicopter and walked towards the plane.

"I know you cashed in some chips for this, Joe" said Ross

"Glad I could help. Just make it good"

* * *

><p>The plane then took off on the runway and up into the air.<p>

"This is the target and the location. Snatch and grab, live capture. You'll have your dart clips and suppression ordnance, but live fire is for backup only. We got local out there, but we want it tight and quiet"

"Is he a fighter? He's just a kid" said Blonsky

"Not a kid anymore" said Ross. "Your target is a fugitive from the US government who stole military secrets. He is also implicated in the deaths of two scientists, a military officer, an Idaho state trooper and possibly two Canadian hunters. So don't wait to see if he's a fighter! Tranq him and bring him back"

* * *

><p>Rancis was in his place, watching TV.<p>

"Man" said Rancis. "This place doesn't got anything entertaining"

A beep was then heard from his computer. He shuts off his TV and goes on his computer. On his computer, Mr. Blue was calling him.

**Mr. Blue: Guess what, bro. Preliminary blood tests show significant gamma reduction**

**Mr. Resse: Will it cure me?**

**Mr. Blue: Yes!**

Rancis was relief to hear that.

**Mr. Blue: But . . . I need more DATA**

"Oh my god" said Rancis

**Mr. Blue: Exposure levels, gamma concentration, cell saturation, etc.**

**Mr. Resse: Impossible. Data is not here with me.**

**Mr. Blue: Where is it?**

**Mr. Resse: Home**

* * *

><p>The army was then in Brazil, searching for Rancis. General Ross was in a truck with people and some men, including Blonsky, were hunting down Rancis. The men reached the place where Rancis is. They placed a snake-like camera with night vision. As it was going underneath the door, a dog came by and starting biting on the camera.<p>

_"Get rid of the damn dog"_

They pulled the camera back out and placed a small, harmless bomb on the door. The bomb went off, which broke the door down. The men entered quickly and tranquilized Rancis. But then they see that Rancis was not here.

Rancis climbed down out the window with a rope.

"Target's on the move and ground"

The men went outside to find Rancis. They followed him and Rancis just kept on running away from them. He's been running off buildings and running around Brazil.

Rancis then stopped behind a wall. His heart rate watch started beeping rapidly to one hundred forty six and counting. He starts to breath deeply, in and out. As he began to walk, Blonsky spotted Rancis and Rancis began to run. Blondsky followed him and began to shoot tranquilizers at him.

As Rancis kept on running, he accidently bumped into four Brazilian men, who knew Rancis and Rancis knew them. Rancis just kept on running until he reached the soda factory.

As he hid in the factory, his watch began to beep again, which is now going up to one hundered fifty-two and counting. He started breathing deeply again until he heard noises of the four Brazilian men. He began to run through the factory. The soldiers as well are inside the factory, looking for Rancis.

As Rancis was running towards the next room, the four Brazilian men were standing there and two of them pinned Rancis against the wall. The soldiers then spotted Rancis and were aiming at Rancis. As Rancis was breaking free, he sees the soldiers and his watch was going up to a high heart rate.

"You don't understand!" said Rancis. "Let me go!"

As they kicked Rancis really hard and painfully and threw him on the ground, it shows on Rancis' watch that his heart rate is two hundred.

As it hit over two hundred, his iris turned green. He began to growl like an animal and his whole body was growing and was turning green. His clothes were being ripped as he was growing and his hair color changed from blonde to black.

As one of the Brazilian men was about to kick Rancis, Rancis grabs the guy by the leg painfully and threw him across the room. Rancis' huge, green body was standing up and the other Brazilian men began to make a run for it.

As he was walking throughout the factory, the soldiers began to shoot tranquillizers at Rancis. Until he turned around and began to attack the soldiers by throwing huge objects at them and throwing the soldiers across the factory. Until one of them threw at frag grenade at him and went if, showing a bright light and Rancis' huge shadow.

It began to get really quiet until Rancis pushed a giant tank at them. Blonsky was on the catwalk and backing up from the tank. As the tank stopped, Blonsky began to follow Rancis and began shooting tranquillizers at him. As Blonsky was reloading and aiming at Rancis, he can Rancis' green and angry face and Blonsky looked surprised. Until Rancis picked up a forklift truck at him, which he had missed and another forklift truck at the wall and escaped.

He escaped to the forest and his roar can be heard from miles away.


	3. We Meet Again

_Chapter 3: We Meet Again_

Rancis wakes up at a waterfall. His pants were ripped and he was holding on to them.

He walks through the woods and then onto the street. He then sees a car driving by and he waves at the driver.

The driver was Manny Yeager and girlfriend, Brigitte Fitzgerald, was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Manny, please don't tell me who I think that is" said Brigitte

"Yep" said Manny. "It's him"

Manny pulled over to Rancis and opened the window. Rancis got to the car.

"Desculpe. Onde eu estou?" said Rancis

"It's you" said Manny

"What?" said Rancis, in confusion

"You don't remember us?" said Manny

"No" Rancis replied. "Did I?"

"Remember Sugar Rush?" said Brigitte

Rancis started to put together what they were saying. Until he recognized them.

"You're that guy with that camcorder" said Rancis

"Yeah" said Manny

"Yes" said Rancis. "I remember you. Of course I remenber you"

"Hop in" said Manny as Brigitte opened the door.

Rancis stepped into the car, closed the door and they drove off.

"Where am I, though?" Rancis asked

"Honduras" said Manny

_**(In the US)**_

Somewhere in the US, Blonsky was talking to Ross.

"I've run into bad situations on crap missions before. I've seen good men go down purely because someone didn't let us know what we were walking into. I've moved on to the next one, because that's what we do, right? I mean, that's the job. But this? This is a whole new level of weird. And I don't feel inclined to step away from it. So if you're taking another crack at him, I want in. And, with respect, you should be looking for a team that's prepped and ready to fight, because if that thing shows up again, you're gonna have a lot of professional tough guys pissing in their pants. Sir"

_**(1 hour later in Honduras)**_

"So, you're being chased by the military?" said Brigitte

"Yeah" said Rancis. "But I didn't do anything"

"Okay, but what about your . . . 'Condition'?" said Manny

"I got someone who's working on a cure. But he needs the data. Give me your phone. I know who has the data"

Manny hands Rancis his iPhone 6 and Rancis seacrhes in the contacts list for Dylan Lancer.

_**(In Brooklyn)**_

Dylan was at his place, chilling on his living room hammock with Taffyta. Until Dylan's cell phone rang. Taffyta shot a string of web from her wrist at Dylan's phone at pulled it back. She gave the phone to Dylan and Dylan picks it up.

"Yolo" Dylan answered as he began to drink his soda.

_"Dylan, it's me, Rancis"_

Dylan spits out his soda.

"Jesus Christ! Is that really you?!"

_"Yes, yes, yes, yes. Listen, you know that data about me and that little incident?"_

"Yeah?"

_"Okay, well, I need that now!"_

"Alright"

_"Meet me at Hollis College. Tomorrow"_

"Got it. Bye"

Dylan hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Taffyta asked

"We're going to Rosewood" Dylan replied

* * *

><p>"Alright, guys" said Rancis. "We need to catch a flight to Rosewood. Anyone got cash?"<p>

Manny and Brigitte has some cash left over.

"Alright, let's go" said Rancis

**_(Back in the US)_**

"Let me emphasize that what I'm about to share with you is tremendously sensitive, both to me personally and the Army. You're aware that we've got an Infantry Weapons Development programmed. Well, in WWII, they initiated a subprogram for Bio-Tech Force Enhancement"

"Yeah, Super Soldier" said Blonsky

"Yes" Ross replied. "An oversimplification, but yes. And I dusted it off, got 'em doing serious work again, bold work. Across the hall, they were trying to arm you better. We were tryin' to make you better. Rancis' work was very early phase. It wasn't even weapons application. He thought he was working on radiation resistance. I would never have told him what the project really was. But he was so sure of what he was onto, that he tested it on himself. And something went very wrong. Or it went very right. As far as I'm concerned, that boy's whole body is the property of the US Army."

"You said he wasn't working on weapons, right?" Blonsky asked

"No" Ross replied

"But you were. You were, weren't you?" said Blonsky. "You were trying other things"

"One serum we developed was very promising" said Ross

"So why did he run?" said Blonsky

"He didn't say," said Ross. "But he is not one of us. Blonsky, how old are you? 45?"

"39"

"It takes a toll, doesn't it?" said Ross

"Yes, it does"

"So get out of the trenches" said Ross. " You should be a Colonel by now, with your record"

"No, I'm a fighter" Blonsky said. "I'll be one for as long as I can. You know, if I could take what I know now, put it in the body I had ten years ago, that would be someone I wouldn't want to fight."

"I could probably arrange something like that"


	4. Spider Widow & Phoenix vs The Hulk

_Chapter 4: Spider Widow & Phoenix vs. The Hulk_

It was 10:00 PM in Rosewood, Pennsylvania. Rancis, Manny, and Brigitte met up with Dylan and Taffyta at The Brew and they were all sitting at a table.

"Here's the data" said Dylan, giving Rancis a USB Flash Drive. "We got in there before they carted it all away. I hoped somewhere that it might tell us something someday"

"Does the General know about this?" Rancis asked

"Let's hope not" said Taffyta

"Good" said Rancis. "'Cause the General is a freak show. He wants to rip it out of me and make it a weapon"

"Oh my God" said Manny

_**(Meanwhile)**_

Ross was in a room with tanks filled with Liquid Nitrogen and other tanks. He then sees a tank that said "Cryosync". He then opens it and takes out some sort of liquid inside of it.

_**(Back in Rosewood)**_

Rancis, Manny, Brigitte, Taffyta, and Dylan were at an apartment.

"You know who lives here?" Rancis asked Brigitte

"Yeah" Brigitte replied. "My cousin, Ezra. He's out of town now"

"Okay, we'll just crash here for the night. Then, I gotta leave as early as I can" said Rancis. "It's still not safe for me to be here"

"Don't worry, man" said Manny. "We're here for you"

_**(Meanwhile)**_

Blonsky entered a room and sees Ross in the room. Ross starts explaining everything to him.

"We're giving you a very low dose only. I need you sharp out there and disciplined. First sign of any side effect, we stop and you're off team until you straighten out. Agreed?"

"Agreed" Blonsky replied

Two doctors came by and explained everything to Blonsky.

"You'll get two separate infusions. One into the deep muscle, one into the bone marrow centers. The bone ones are going to hurt"

They now then injected Blonsky with the two infusions. Until he heard one of his bones cracked.

_**(The Next Day)**_

Rancis, Manny, Brigitte, Taffyta, and Dylan were at Hollis College.

"You alright, man?" said Manny to Rancis

"Yeah" Rancis replied

As Rancis took a deep breath, he saw a few army men everything.

"What's wrong?" said Brigitte

"They're here" said Rancis. "Guys, listen to me. You all have to get away from me as you all can. Go!"

Rancis began running throughout the campus as the army was chasing him.

Dylan and Taffyta were up in a tree and they see Rancis running from the army. Tafftyta was wearing her Spider Widow suit and mask and Dylan was wearing his Phoenix suit and mask.

Rancis ran into the building and ran up into the library. Along with a few soliders. Rancis ran through the library and stopped between two bookshelves. He took the USB with the data in it and shoved it down his throat. After that, he began running again

An IAV Stryker was coming by and Ross was in that vehicle. Taffyta shot her webs at the wheels. The vehicle tried to move forward but it couldn't move forward. So Ross and a few other soldiers got out of the vehicle.

"_Target is in the overpass. We have a visual"_

"Do not engage! Repeat, do not engage!"

The soldiers blocked the two double doors on each side and Rancis was locked in.

"Put two canisters in there with them"

Two soldiers shot two canisters in the bridge where Rancis is in. The canisters crashed through the glass and gas from the two canisters came out. Rancis took off his jacket and covered his nose with it. He then put his hands against the glass as he held his breath. As the gas was still rising, Rancis' iris turned neon green and fell down.

Manny and Brigitte saw the whole thing until Rancis' hand slammed against the glass, which made a huge crack.

His hand started to grow and turned green. His whole body was turning green and growing. His hair was turning black as he was growling like an animal. He then crashes the glass with only one huge step. He jumps out of the bridge and landed on the ground. He then stares at everyone and made a loud roar. He began to walk towards the soldiers, they started shooting at him.

Rancis started running towards them and as he was running, Dylan, also known as Phoenix, tackled him with his wind abilities. Taffyta, also known as Spider Widow, came swinging on her string of spider webs. Rancis stood up and growled angrily at them and was about to kick them. Dylan flew up and Taffyta used her spider-like reflexes to go under him. She then shoots a lot of spider webs around and putting him into one huge cocoon until Rancis rips it off of him. Rancis began to chase after her as Taffyta was swinging on her web strings. Then, the soldiers started shooting at him. He began running towards them again as a Jeep came by him and Rancis stopped it with his foot. He then lifts it and slams it against a huge, copper object a bunch of times. Then, he threw an engine at another Jeep and crashed.

"Blonsky, you're up"

Blonsky pulled out his rifle and began to shoot at him. Rancis used two pieces of copper metals and used them as a shield. Blonsky used his reflexes to keep shooting at him. Rancis tries to take him down with his shields.

Blonsky began running from him as two Jeeps drove by with powerful fans on them. Two soldiers got on top of the Jeeps and behind the fans.

"Do it!" said Blonsky. "Now!"

The fans were turned on and they were forming some sort of energy at Rancis. Blonsky moved towards the side as the energy caught Rancis in the energy.

Taffyta was on one side of where Rancis is and Dylan on the other. Dylan used his wind abilities to push Rancis out of the energy and Taffyta shot a large amount of web strings at Rancis to pull him out. Their powers got him out and he landed on the ground with his two copper metal shields.

"Where's the gunship?" said Ross

Blonsky picks up a rifle and began shooting at Rancis as he was walking towards the huge green monster.

"Is that it?" said Blonsky to Rancis

"_Blonsky, pull back, now. Pull back!"_

"Is that all you got?" said Blonsky

Then, Rancis did a huge kick on Blonsky and he got hit against a tree.

Rancis spotted Taffyta, who was still wearing her Spider Widow suit and mask. Rancis began running towards her with anger but Taffyta shot a string of web at him and swung over him. Rancis turns around and when he was about to go after her, Dylan used wind abilities to blow Rancis off campus.

"Damn it" said Dylan

Dylan flew up in the sky to follow where Rancis is going and Taffyta was swinging on her webs.

"Follow" said Manny

Manny and Brigitte ran to their car and they both got in. Manny starts the car and began to drive.

_**(4 hours later)**_

Dylan and Taffyta were at a forest and they see Rancis in a cave.

"How long has it been?" said Dylan

Taffyta looked at her watch and said. "Four hours"

Coming by was Manny and Brigitte. They stopped to where Dylan and Taffyta are.

"Finally" said Manny. "We made it"

"Where were you guys?" said Dylan

"We had to follow you like duh" Brigitte

"How's the big guy?" Manny asked

"Still big and green" Taffyta replied

Manny, Brigitte, Taffyta, and Dylan saw the green monster in the cave.

"Let's just wait here till morning" said Taffyta


	5. In Hiding

_Chapter 5: In Hiding_

Rancis woke up in the cave and he was turned back to normal. As he opened his eyes, Manny, Brigitte, Dylan, and Taffyta were looking at him waking up.

_**(At the Lost Woods Resort)**_

Rancis was taking a shower in a motel bathroom. Until an image of soldiers shooting at him popped up in his head. He ducked down in the tub in fear.

Manny, Brigitte, Dylan, and Taffyta entered in the motel room and heard Rancis vomiting in the bathroom.

"Yo" said Manny

Rancis came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and a toothbrush in the mouth.

"Yo, what up?" said Rancis

"You alright, man?" Manny said

"Yeah" Rancis replied. "I just had to get my data back"

Rancis showed them the data and they realized what Rancis did to it.

"You ate it?" said Dylan

"I had to" said Rancis

"Anyway, we brought you a few options" said Dylan. "But first"

Dylan tosses Rancis a brand new heart rate watch.

"Thanks, man" Rancis replied

"And" said Manny as he tosses a pair of purple pants at Rancis.

"Really?" said Rancis

"Well, it was the stretchest pair they had" said Manny

"And what did you girls get me?" Rancis asked

Brigitte and Taffyta dropped some items on the bed. Rancis walk towards the bed and picks up a bottle of mouthwash.

"Why mouthwash?" Rancis replied

"You need to be fresh" said Taffyta

"Da" said Rancis as he tossed the bottle to the bed.

The bottle hit the TV remote and the TV turned on, showing the news.

"_Rumors continue to swirl about a violent clash between forces of the US military and an unknown adversary on the campus of Hollis College earlier today. Sophomores Jack McGhee and Jim Wilson witnessed some of the battle"_

"_It was like this huge, like, hulk!"_

"Now, they're talking about me" Rancis replied

"_McGhee, who happens to be a reporter for the campus paper, captured this on his cell phone. It was also rumored that New York superheroes, Phoenix and Spider Widow, were at this clash. Further search for the mysterious "hulk" was postponed by powerful thunderstorms in the Smoky Mountain National Forest"_

_**(The US Military Base) **_

"Sir, it's Blonsky!"

They both walked to the medic.

"Has anyone found out if he has next of kin or family?" Ross asked

"Ask him yourself"

Ross sees Blonsky with his entire wounds heel as Ross walks towards him.

"Sir?" Blonsky replied

"Good to see you back on your feet, soldier" Ross answered

"Thank you, sir" Blonsky replied back

"How do you feel?"

"Pissed off and ready for round three"

_**(The Next Day)**_

Rancis, Manny, Brigitte, Dylan, and Taffyta were sleeping in different beds. The alarm clock, next to Taffyta, went off and Taffyta smashed the clock, causing it to break into pieces.

Taffyta then goes into the bathroom and picks up a toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste. As she was squeezing the toothpaste out, half of the paste got on the mirror. Taffyta scraped a little bit of the toothpaste off the mirror. And when she turns on the faucet from the sink, she accidently broke the faucet, causing the water to spray at her. She even ripped off the shower curtain as well by accident. She carefully and successfully opened the bathroom door and got out quickly.

_**(3 Hours Later)**_

Rancis, Manny, Brigitte, Taffyta, and Dylan were emptying out their stuff from their backpacks.

"Okay, guys" said Rancis. "Basically, we can't use any of this, because they can track all of it"

"Well, I need my web shooters" said Taffyta

"Here, take it" said Manny, giving Taffyta her web shooters.

"And I need my glasses" said Manny

"Well, you can take your glasses and your watch, okay?" said Rancis. "We can use most of it. We just can't use the credit cards, the ID's or the phones. Don't even turn those on and we'll take the cash, obviously"

"How will we get where we need to go on $40 and no credit cards?" said Dylan

"I got this" said Manny, showing everyone his shoebox full of coins.

"Do you always carry that around with you?" said Rancis

"Yeah" Manny replied back. "We just gotta find the nearest or closest Coinstar machine and get more money there"

_**(Meanwhile) **_

"Federal is already monitoring phones, plastic and all the web accounts, and local PD have been placed on alert. They'll pop up somewhere and when they do, it comes straight to us"

Ross began to speak up.

"They're not gonna just pop up. He made it five years and got across borders without making any mistakes. He's not gonna use a damn credit card now. If the boy were trying to escape, he'd be long gone. He's not trying to escape this time. He's looking for help and that's how we're gonna get him. We know what they're after and we know he's been talking to somebody. You all have copies of the correspondence. The aliases Mr. Resse and Mr. Blue have been added to the SHIELD Operations Database. If he comes up for air, we'll be waiting. If he makes a peep, we'll hear him. And when he slips up, we'll be ready"


	6. Face To Face

_Chapter 6: Face-to-Face_

Manny was driving in the rain at nighttime. Rancis was in the passenger seat and Brigitte, Taffyta, and Dylan was sleeping in the back.

"What is it like, man?" said Manny. "When it happens, what do you experience?"

"Well, it's a lot like those induced hallucinations" Rancis replied. "Just a thousand times amplified. It's like someone's poured a liter of acid into my brain"

"Do you remember anything?" Manny asked

"Just fragments. Images. There's too much noise. I can never derive anything out of it.

"But then it's still you inside it" said Manny. "Maybe your mind is in there, it's just overcharged and can't process what's happening"

"Well, I don't want to control it. I want to get rid of it" Rancis answered

_**(Meanwhile)**_

The doctors that gave Blonsky injections are giving him one again. Only this time, it's much powerful.

_**(The Next Day)**_

"Ay, wake up, people" said Manny. "There's something going on"

Rancis, Brigitte, Dylan, and Taffyta woke up and saw a traffic jam. Rancis opened the door and sees a few police officers there.

"We got to go" Rancis said. "Walk toward the back. Just don't move too fast"

The five got out of the car and began walking. They took a ferry to New York.

* * *

><p>As they got to New York, They look at the map of the city.<p>

"It is a long way uptown" said Brigitte. "I think the subway's probably quickest"

"Me in a metal tube, deep underground, with hundreds of people in the most aggressive city in the world?" said Rancis

"Yeah, let's get a cab instead" said Taffyta

* * *

><p>"Come on, now! Let's go! You're too slow! You drive like a woman!"<p>

The five took a cab but the driver was driving recklessly. Rancis' heart rate watch started beeping rapidly.

"Breathe, man. Breathe!" said Manny

* * *

><p>The cab stopped at 84th Street. The five got out and Manny got really pissed off.<p>

"What the hell was that all about!" Manny exclaimed as the cab driver drove off. "Asshole!"

"Manny, relax" said Rancis as he watch stopped beeping. "You're gonna have an aortic infarction"

"What's that?" Manny asked

"I think it's a brain heart attack" Rancis answered

"Yeah, I had one all the time" said Manny. "Come on. We're walking"

* * *

><p>They all arrived at the college, where Manny spotted Dr. Ramos<p>

"Excuse me, Dr. Ramos" said Manny. "I'm sorry to bother you. I'm Manny Yeager"

"Oh!" said Ramos, in surprise. "Mr. Yeager. What brings you here?"

"I have someone who'd like to meet you" said Manny

"Alright"

Rancis walks up to Ramos and said. "It's Mr. Blue, isn't it?"

"Mr. Resse?"

_**(Half hour later)**_

The five were up in Dr. Ramos' office with Dr. Ramos himself as he began to talk to them.

"I got to tell you, I've been wondering if you were even real. And if you were, what would it look like. A kid with that much power lurking in him. Nothing could have surprised me more than this unassuming kid, shaking my hand. But, look. We're not strolling into the park for a picnic, here. Even if everything goes perfectly, if we induce an episode, if we get the dosage exactly right, is that going to be a lasting cure or just some antidote to suppress that specific flare-up? I don't know. What I'm saying is that if we overshoot this by even the smallest integer we're dealing with concentrations with extraordinary levels of toxicity."

"You mean it could kill him?" said Dylan

"Kill him? Yeah. I should say so."

"You should know that there's

a flip side to this, too." said Rancis. "If we miss on the low side, if we induce me and it fails, this will be very dangerous for you."

"Look. I've always been more curious than cautious, and that's served me pretty well. So, are we going to do this?"

_**(Meanwhile)**_

Blonsky was in the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. Until he heard a soft snap in his bones and spine was growing.

Blonsky walked inside the HM-53 helicopter and the helicopter began to take off.

* * *

><p>"Okay" said Ramos. "On the table."<p>

Rancis lied down on the table and Ramos strapped him down.

"These will protect you from yourself if you have a strong reaction." Said Ramos

"You can tell me later if you thought it was strong." Said Rancis

As they were preparing, the system was slowing down but Ramos fixed it. Then, he began flipping switches and the machine was fully on.

"This will be a somewhat novel sensation." Said Ramos. "We have begun."

The tube inserted into Rancis' arms were taking out his blood and sending it into the machine.

"The dialysis machine will mix the antidote with your blood. Except the antidote will only take hold once we've achieved a full reaction"

"Dylan, hold my hand" said Rancis as Ramos was spreading substance on the sides of Rancis' head.

"Huh?" said Dylan

"Hold my goddamn hand, man" said Rancis, before Dylan held on to him

"All right" said Ramos, holding two electrical devices. "We set to pop?"

Rancis nodded his head.

"I'd take your hands off him." Said Ramos to Dylan

"Sorry, man" said Dylan to Rancis. "You on your own"

Dylan took his hands off of Rancis' and Ramos electrocuted Rancis with too many volts. Rancis shut his eyes tight and opened his eyes again. His iris turned neon green and his whole body was growing to incredible size as his hair color was turning black and his whole body was turning green.

The straps that Rancis was wearing broke and he was fully transformed into a massive-size, green monster.

Manny, Brigitte, Taffyta, and Dylan held Rancis down with a help of Taffyta's web strings. Ramos kicked the machine and a few times. Then, the antidote was injected into Rancis' veins. His eyes were changing color and the whole body was turning back to normal as it changed color.

_**(A Few Hours Later)**_

"That was the most extraordinary thing I have seen in my entire life!" said Ramos

"Okay, slow down" said Brigitte. "We need to go back and talk about what the hell just happened in there.

"Absolutely. Okay. The gamma pulse came from the amygdala. I think the primer lets the cells absorb the energy temporarily, and then it abates. That's why you didn't die of radiation sickness years ago! Now, maybe we've neutralised those cells permanently, or maybe we just suppressed that event. I'm inclined to think the latter, but it's hard to know because none of our test subjects ever survived. Of course, they weren't getting the primer-!"

"Wait, wait, wait, what did you just say?" said Rancis

"They weren't getting the myostatin primer-"

"No, no, no. Test subjects?" Rancis answered again. "What test subjects?"

"Come with me" Ramos said

The US Army drove and stopped by the college in New York. A few men went inside and another were inside the trucks.

"What's the activity level?"

"Snipers are covering Alpha sector."

A few men were aiming at a window and hearing everything through the room.

"We started on rats and mice, but it just completely fried them, so we had to go bigger. And we still don't know which is more toxic, the gamma or your blood."

"What do you mean, my blood?" said Rancis

"Rancis, this is all you." said Ramos. "You didn't send me much to work with,.so I had to concentrate it and make more. With a little more trial and error, there's no end to what we can do! This is potentially Olympian! This gamma technology has limitless applications. We'll unlock infinities of cures. We will make humans impervious to diseases!"

* * *

><p>Blonsky and a couple of other men entered through the front door of the building.<p>

* * *

><p>"No, no, we've got to destroy it." said Rancis<p>

"Wait, what?" said Ramos

"All of it. Tonight. We're gonna incinerate it. Is this the whole supply?"

"Dude, we could get the Nobel for this!" said Ramos

"You don't understand the power of this thing. It is too dangerous. It cannot be controlled."

* * *

><p>"At your discretion, shooter."<p>

"No shot."

Blonsky began to ran upstairs.

"Blonsky's going in."

"Blonsky, stand down." Ross commended

* * *

><p>"We have the antidote now." said Ramos<p>

"They don't want the antidote! They want to make it a weapon!" said Rancis. "And if we let it go, we will never get it back. You don't know how powerful this thing is."

"I hate the government just as much as anyone, but you're being a little paranoid, don't you think?"

As Rancis moved to the other side of the table, Taffyta's spider sense were active. She senses a tranquilizer dart that was about to hit Rancis. As the tranquilizer was shot, Taffyta pushed Rancis to the side and the tranquilizer hits Taffyta's left web shooter. She fell down and her webs were spraying everywhere. She then sees Blonsky walking in the room. As she rose her right hand and was about to web shoot Blonsky. But Blonsky marched into the room, pushed the four onto different sides and grabbed Rancis by his head. He begins slapping him a few times to see if Rancis' iris will change color. Then, Blonsky knocked him out.


	7. Fight Night

_Chapter 7: Fight Night_

Rancis was taking on a gurney by a few men to the helicopter. Manny, Brigitte, Dylan, and Taffyta were on Taffyta's human-made spider web and was watching Rancis being taking in the helicopter.

"Where'd you think they're taking him?" said Brigitte

"I don't know" Dylan answered

"Well, I know I can't stay in there" said Manny. "I can't stay in there. You know I can't stay in there"

"Should we follow him?" said Taffyta

"Yeah" said Dylan. "Just you and me"

Dylan and Taffyta got off of the giant spider web and hid underneath the helicopter. The helicopter took off into the sky and Manny and Brigitte were still on the spider web.

"Man, they forgot we were here" said Brigitte. "Now, how do we get down?"

* * *

><p>"Are you telling me you can make more like him?"<p>

"No!" said Ramos. "Not yet. I sorted out a few pieces, but it's not like I can put together the same Humpty Dumpty, if that's what you're asking. He was a freak accident! The goal is to do it better!"

"So Rancis' the only . . ."

The soldier was then knocked out by Blonsky.

"She's an annoying bitch." Said Blonsky

"Why are you always hitting people?" said Ramos

Blonsky then points a handgun at Ramos.

"Now what possibly could I have done to deserve such aggression?" said Ramos

"It's not what you've done. It's what you're gonna do. I want what you got out of that blond-headed child. I want that."

"You look like you've got a little something in you already, don't you?" Ramos said

"I want more." Blonsky replied. "You've seen what he becomes, right?"

"I have. And it's beautiful. Godlike."

"Well, I want that. I need that. Make me that." Said Blonsky

"I don't know what you've got inside you already. The mix could be an abomination."

Blonsky then grasped Ramos up high.

"I didn't say I was unwilling." Said Ramos. "I just need informed consent. And you've given it"

* * *

><p>Manny and Brigitte climbed off Taffyta's spider web and landed on the ground.<p>

"What now?" said Brigitte

"I'm suppose to go to my storage unit" said Manny

"Oh yeah, that's right" said Brigitte. "Let's go"

* * *

><p>Ramos inserted a tube of Rancis' blood in the machine and the machine was activated. As the blood was injected into Blonsky's veins, every computer-based machine began to go crazy.<p>

"This is what I was trying to explain." Said Ramos. "I don't know what you've been ladling into yourself. But clearly it worked. Let's assume you don't understand a word I'm saying, but if you'll just get back on the table, I can fix this."

The blood turned Blonsky into a fish-like creature and he knocked Ramos out. The tube of Rancis' blood broke a bit the blood was dripping out and landing into Ramos' opened-wound head.

* * *

><p>The upper left corner of the building exploded out of nowhere and the army and police saw it. Jumping out of the building was Blonsky in his abomination form. The cops and the soldiers followed him and he was attacking on the New York streets.<p>

* * *

><p>"General, you should hear this!"<p>

Ross got on the phone from one of his men.

_"The Hulk is in the street! I repeat, the Hulk is in the street!"_

"That's impossible. You get a hold of yourself, young man. You get it together. What is your position?"

_"121st Street, headed north on Broadway!"_

"Turn us around." said Ross

The pilot turns the helicopter around and going back to New York City.

"Damn it! Give me eyes down there!" said Ross

* * *

><p>A soldier activated his hat camera that was live on the system.<p>

* * *

><p>Rancis looked back at the monitor and saw what he saw.<p>

"What the f-" said Rancis as he got up and saw what was on monitor.

* * *

><p>The soldiers kept on shooting Blonsky and then they realized a rifle not going to kill him. So they too out rocket launcher and loaded a rocket up. On of the soliders fired it at Blonsky but somehow, Blonsky manage to catch the rocket missile and made it explode.<p>

Blonsky began running towards the cops and the soldiers. They drove backwards to get away from Blonsky. But then they crashed into a car behind them. As Blonsky got in front of them, he picks up a taxi cab with a cab driver in it.

"Give me a real fight!" said Blonsky

Blonsky then throws the taxi at them.

* * *

><p>The monitor that was showing everything was out of signal.<p>

"Sir?"

"Tell them to bring everything they've got and head for Harlem."

"It has to be me." said Rancis. "You have to take me back there. Now, I know I can't control it, but, I don't know, maybe I can aim it."

"And what if you can't?" said Ross

"We made this thing. All of us. Please."

"Land us near it."

"No, no." said Rancis. "No, keep us high. Open the back door."

The back door was opened and Rancis jumped out of the helicopter.

Dylan and Taffyta were still underneath the helicopter and they see Rancis falling.

"Oh, that ain't good" said Dylan

"I got this" said Taffyta

Taffyta began to fall from the sky as well. As Rancis and Taffyta were falling, Taffyta flicked her right wrist, making a string of a spider web shoot out of her web shooter. Rancis was closing his eyes shut to see if he can transform in Hulk mode. As he opened his eyes, his iris color was still the same and Taffyta's spider web string caught Rancis around his body as Taffyta shot another string of a spider web through her left wrist at the helicopter. But apparently, Rancis was landed through the street.

Dylan and Taffyta landed on a roof of a building. As they were looking down on the street, a huge, green fist punched through the ground and was opened as a growling sound was heard in the ground.

"Oh, thank mama" said Dylan before he and Taffyta puts on their masks.

Climbing out of the street was Rancis in his green Hulk mode. He stood up and made a loud roaring sound, which caught the attention of Blonsky.

"Hulk" Blonsky growled

Rancis ripped off his T-Shirt. Blonsky and Rancis began running towards each other quickly and as they were about to tackle each other, Taffyta came swinging down on her web string and kicked Blonsky onto the street. Coming down was also Dylan, in his Phoenix suit. Blonsky got up and spotted Dylan and Taffyta.

"Spider-Phoenix" Blonsky growled

Rancis looks at a police car and smashes it in half. He picks up the two pieces and runs towards Blonsky. Rancis punches him multiples of times.

"Is that all you've got?" said Blonsky

As Rancis was about to give Blonsky another punch, Blonsky kicked Rancis really hard and Rancis went through a building. As Blonsky was climbing up the building, the helicopter spotted him.

"Use that thing, soldier! Give them some help!" said Ross

"Which one?"

"Help the green one and Spider-Phoenix, damn it! Which one do you think? Cut the other one in half!"

A solider began shooting at Blonsky and Blonsky went up the building. Rancis landed in a alley and Dylan and Taffyta came down to help Rancis get up. They then stopped Blonsky being shot by the army. Rancis was climbing up the buildings, Dylan was flying up to where Blonsky is being chased by the army and Taffyta was shooting strings of spider webs up into the buildings and going up.

As they reached up to the roof, Rancis began to pull down Blonsky from the helicopter as Blonsky was holding on to the bottom of the helicopter. Blonsky elbowed Rancis on his chest, which cause Rancis to fall. But Rancis held on to Blonsky's huge foot.

Both Rancis and Blonsky's weight cause the helicopter to go down. The helicopter crashed down in some sort of abandoned place in the outside.

Coming into the scene was Manny and Brigitte, who heard the crash. They also see Rancis in his Hulk mode. They run towards him as Dylan and Taffyta came down as well.

"Hey" said Manny. "Ranc', get up, Levántate"

Rancis got up at looked at the crashed helicopter. The other four looked at it as well.

"Is it still there?" said Taffyta

"Let me look" said Dylan

Dylan flew up into the air to about fifty feet until Blonsky jumped out of nowhere and laughed evilly and growled. Rancis growled back and they both started running towards and began to fight. Blonsky threw Rancis against a wall and Dylan came down and kicked Blonsky on the ground. Taffyta shot many spider webs from her wrists and was covering Blonsky up in her webs. But Blonsky was managing to break free. As he broke free, he quickly pinned Rancis against the wall. Rancis began to kick and punch Blonsky multiple of times.

"You don't deserve this power" said Blonsky to Rancis. "Now, you'll die like them!"

Blonsky stabs Rancis on his chest a little and some green blood came out.

Taffyta shot two strings of spider webs at Blonsky and tries to pull Blonsky away from Rancis. Dylan used his Aerokinesis to pull Blonsky away as well. Blonsky notice them and ripped the web strings off him. Then, Rancis grabbed Blonsky by the back and smashed him against the wall, which knocked him out.

"Is it over?" said Manny

Rancis, Manny, Brigitte, Taffyta, and Dylan walked towards Blonsky. Until Blonsky's eyes were open and he quickly took a huge chain with two concrete blocks chained to it and he whacked Rancis with it, made Rancis fall onto the ground.

Blonsky began swinging the chain and he directly hit and swung Manny. Manny's body flew across and he landed on his chest.

"Any last words?" said Blonsky as he was swinging the chain around.

Rancis got up from the ground and lifted his green fists and said. "Hulk . . . Smash!"

Rancis slammed his fists on the ground and the cracks from the ground caught Blonsky's foot and he let go of the chains.

The chain dropped down on him and Rancis quickly ran towards him.

As Blonsky was about break free from the chains but Rancis quickly wrapped the chain around Blonsky's neck. Blonsky was punching Rancis in the face multiples of times. But Rancis wrapped in whole chain around Blonsky's neck and began making it tighter, causing him to kill Blonsky as Rancis lets out a loud roar.

Taffyta, who shot a string of her spider webs to Rancis' mouth, stopped his roar. Then, she sucked the web string back in her web shooter. Rancis got on his knees as the police arrived on the scene, along with the civilians of New York City. Rancis pushed Blonsky to the side and put his foot on Blonsky's chest. Rancis twisted his foot, which made a loud crack on Blonsky's bones. Then, Rancis lets out a mighty loud roar to the sky.

After his roar, it startled everyone in the scene. Rancis pushed Blonsky's huge body to the side. Rancis then looks to his left and sees Manny's body there. Brigitte sees the body as well. She runs towards Manny and sees his body half covered in blood. The blood was coming out of his cuts and wounds.

As tears were generating from Brigitte's eyes, Manny started to groan and his eyes were half open. Brigitte saw him still breathing and she got him up slowly.

A huge light from a helicopter pointed at Rancis. Rancis then runs off as Manny, Brigitte, Taffyta, and Dylan watched him running and jumping off buildings.

_**(Epilogue)**_

It had been ten days since that fight in New York City. Rancis is now living in Seattle.

Rancis is in his apartment building, trying to watch TV, but the batteries were dead.

"You gotta be kidding me!" said Rancis. "These are fully charged batteries. How could they be dead already? They always went that quick."

**_(1 hour later)_**

Rancis was still in his apartment, doing meditation. His eyes were close and he was taking full deep breaths. His hands were opened then turned into fists. His heart was racing to a quick pace.

Then, he quickly opened his eyes and his iris turned green and he smiled.


End file.
